


Bliss

by sh_04e



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Possessive Akashi, Riding, possessive kuroko, they fuck, this could be a pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_04e/pseuds/sh_04e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko only wants what's best for Akashi. And sometimes, the best isn't always...merciful.</p><p>(WARNING: This is NSFW and contains mentions of blood)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

_No one can have you._

_Only me._

Kuroko felt himself being pushed against the wall. Or was it a door? He wasn’t sure because Akashi’s lips were doing wonders to his neck. Each patch of skin Akashi’s teeth nibbled left a cold spot that made Kuroko’s head spin. Suddenly, his teeth sunk in too deep at the collarbone. Kuroko squirmed and the soft noise he made only enticed Akashi to bite harder.

_Feel only me._

Kuroko frantically pulled Akashi’s silk tie off. Akashi smirked. How impatient.

_Want only me._

Akashi was forcefully pushed onto the bed. Kuroko wasted no time in straddling him and tearing his shirt open. He was very very impatient.

“Taking the lead today?”

Kuroko took Akashi’s wrists and held them against the headboard. He leaned down without letting them go and kissed Akashi’s forehead, “Complaints?”

“Mm-mm.”

“Requests?”

Akashi bit Kuroko’s chin, “Slow?”

Kuroko tightened the knot of the tie around the headboard. His bare thighs created delicious friction against Akashi’s hips.

“No promises.”

The eager press of Kuroko’s supple skin against Akashi’s growing erection made them both eye each other playfully. Akashi groaned when he could feel the crack of Kuroko’s butt teasing him. The erotic sound triggered something in Kuroko because next thing Akashi knew, Kuroko was already straddling his knees and pulling down his pants.

Kuroko freed Akashi’s erection from its hellish confines. Akashi had to brace himself against the headboard, panting softly as he was swallowed down to the base in one smooth motion. Kuroko’s right hand pushed Akashi’s torso down to prevent him from bucking and his other hand cupped and rolled Akashi’s balls erotically.

Akashi couldn’t take his eyes off Kuroko. Kuroko remained still and hummed, nose pressed into soft tight red curls. And then, he started sucking.

Akashi could only groan and pant as he was swallowed and sucked upon with unrelenting force, up and down again and again. Kuroko was very greedy and his technique was absolutely brutal. He easily brought Akashi to climax, letting the bitter saltiness wash over his tongue. He swallowed it willingly before licking and kissing Akashi’s semi flaccid cock. He had no problem bringing it back to life.

Oh but he loved how raw Akashi looked. Mouth slightly ajar with short pants, hair wet and sticking onto his face and forehead, eyes dreamy yet still defiant. Perfect.

Kuroko leaned into Akashi’s inner thigh as they smiled at each other. Kuroko clamped his teeth down and sucked a patch of skin. Akashi squirmed and moaned at the sensation. Kuroko kissed the mark he had made. It would last awhile.

Kuroko sat up and crawled towards Akashi. As Kuroko leaned in over him, his intentions known, Akashi leaned up. Their lips bumped into each other before they finally met. The soft flesh of their lips wetly pressed against each other, enticing lewd sounds. Kuroko tasted Akashi in alternate laps of his tongue while Akashi devoured Kuroko every chance he could. Of course, it was Kuroko’s lead so he couldn’t conquer Kuroko unless Kuroko wished for it.

Their lips parted with them panting harshly, satisfied.

Kuroko braced one hand against Akashi’s bare chest while the other clutched onto Akashi’s already hardened cock, guiding it into him impatiently. Akashi smirked watching the performance in front of him. Kuroko was craning his neck, revealing all the bites Akashi had left earlier. And the delicious sensation of Kuroko sinking down on him only made it ten times better.

He kept on descending his hips until he felt Akashi’s balls against his ass. Kuroko panted from the girth of Akashi’s length and took in the heat of the pulsating organ inside him. It felt harmoniously right as tight as he was with the small preparation he’d done before Akashi came home.

Kuroko rocked his body and shuddered at the fullness. He started moving slowly, eyeing Akashi’s smug face.

“Too slow?”

Akashi’s eyes had a glint in them, “Take your time.”

Why wouldn’t he enjoy it? He had a front row seat to watch his erection being swallowed eagerly by Kuroko’s dripping ass.

Kuroko found his rhythm soon enough and started moving with intensity. During one particular descend, Akashi thrust his hips upwards, hitting Kuroko’s prostate directly with his cock. Kuroko cried out by the unexpected strike of pleasure.

They repeated it. Over and over, forcing Kuroko to shout and whimper. Akashi loved the sight of Kuroko lost in insatiable lust. It was glorious to witness Kuroko letting himself go. Kuroko’s hair was curled against his sweaty nape and face, eyes hazy and darkened by pleasure.

_Only me._

Kuroko squeezed around Akashi tightly, keeping a close eye on his face. Kuroko knew he was close. So close. Just a little more.

The smacking sound of Kuroko’s wet ass against Akashi’s thighs drove them both to madness. And the groans and moans from Kuroko made Akashi want to drive into him harder.

_Only I can give this much pleasure to you._

Akashi thrust his deepest, making Kuroko go still, eyes wide.

_Only I can choose your fate._

Kuroko screamed when he finally came, his ass tightly engulfing Akashi to the point of near-suffocation. Akashi groaned and shot his load inside Kuroko.

_And I choose…to let you die in your most blissful state._

Akashi had only sighed from his pleasure-filled high when Kuroko swiftly retracted a gun from under the blanket. He had it hidden well but within hands reach. There wasn’t a moment to lose. Kuroko pulled the trigger. A perfect headshot.

He wasn’t going to let Akashi die in vain while he was working out on the field. No, Kuroko wanted Akashi to die by his hands. He wanted Akashi to die as he was experiencing the most pleasurable sensation.

As the blood splattered all over the room and their exposed skin, Kuroko dropped the gun on the bed. His hands sexually mapped the blood all over Akashi’s broad chest, “Only me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first and last smut in a year. No more. Goodbye. Lisa out.


End file.
